


My fanfic ideas, so they don’t get deleted in drafts

by Drink_water_my_dude



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drink_water_my_dude/pseuds/Drink_water_my_dude
Summary: These are just my ideas, feel free to use them. Just credit me if you do.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Idea 1:

Bakugou Katsuki was born is Japan, but was quickly moved to America after he finished school at Mahoutokoro school of magic. After graduating, Katsuki was able to move to England, where he scored a job at Hogwarts as an advanced general magic teacher. European wizards have done all their magic with wands for it’s simplicity, but in Asia, America, and Africa, every witch and wizard knows the basics of using magic without a wand. It’s time for teacher Bakugou, with a side romance as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea 2:

Aiya Kubo, wasn't exactly a wizard. Nor was he human. But, he managed to score a position at Hogwarts as an advanced charms, transfiguration, muggle studies, and history of magic teacher, along with being a guidance counselor. He had been hired as a teacher there 52 years after Dumbledore had been hired as a transfiguration teacher in 1944. He had been on a break from teaching ever since 1981, and he was ready to return. Now, you may be thinking that those numbers would mean that Kubo was rather old. In a way you'd be right, he is old. To humans. Kubo is a Kitsune, also known as a fox spirit. He had just reached 400 years of age, and was ready to start up his classes again. But this year was special, Harry Potter was coming for his first year of Hogwarts. Kubo could only hope he was gifted when it came to learning history.


	3. Chapter 3

Idea 3:

Kurapika Kurta didn’t become a hunter. As a child he was found by a shinobi of the village hidden in the clouds. Once he become a chuunin, he will be allowed to go on missions related to the Phantom Troupe. What could possibly stop him?

Imagine the Konoha shinobi freaking out because of his chains, and they’re wondering wether or not he’s an Uzumaki. 

I don’t see ANY Kurapika-centric crossovers. The few that I have were unfinished.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I NED a hxh and atla crossover run which toph replaces Komugi. I need it.


End file.
